Minireena
Las Minireenas son una de los antagonistas principales de Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, éstas pertenecen al conjunto de siete animatrónicos que se pueden encontrar en Circus Baby's Pizza World. Funcionan como pequeñas acompañantes de apoyo para Ballora. Apariencia Las Minireenas tienen una apariencia similar a los típicos maniquíes articulados de madera. Son de una muy baja estatura, de silueta esbelta y visten únicamente con un tutú lavanda, simulando así el aspecto de una bailarina. No poseen dedos, carecen de pelo y sus rostros son más pálidos que el resto de su cuerpo. En cuanto a su cara, tienen ojos alargados, con pupilas amarillas que sólo pueden ser apreciadas en su Jumpscare, no tienen nariz y su boca esboza constantemente una sonrisa vacía. Comportamiento Las Minireenas aparecen en la 4ta Noche. Una vez que Circus Baby abre el rostro del traje, el jugador debe hacer clic en los seguros de los resortes para evitar que éstos salgan, si éstos están a punto de soltarse una luz roja empezará a parpadear, indicando que deben ser reajustados. A su vez, las Minireenas irán escalando por los costados del traje, provocando que los seguros se desenvuelvan mucho más rápido, por lo que deben ser sacudidas utilizando las letras A''' y '''D, sin embargo, se debe agitarse con moderación, puesto que dicha acción provoca que los seguros se salgan un poco. En caso de que ésto no sea logrado por un periodo de 3 minutos, ellas procederán a atacar. Cuando las Minireenas se encuentren escalando el traje, se recomienda que por lo menos se encuentren una en cada lado, para que al agitarse se hagan retroceder a ambas, evitando así un mayor esfuerzo al reajustar los seguros y un posterior fracaso. Hacen una reaparición en la ''Noche Personalizada'' del juego, donde cumplirán dos roles antagónicos (Minireenas y Minireenas 2) en la Private Room. En el primer caso, un conjunto de Minireenas aparecerá aleatoriamente en la CAM06, donde empezaran a cerrar los tanques que suministran oxígeno al jugador, lo que provocara que éste se desmaye una vez que el porcentaje es muy bajo. Para evitar esto, el jugador debe producir una descarga controlada a las Minireenas cuando estén en la cámara, lo que hará que ellas desaparezcan y que el nivel de oxígeno vuelva a la normalidad. Audio Sonido del jumpscare de Minireena al atacar al jugador. Dicho sonido es compartido con Bidybab. Archivo:FNaF SL - Bidybab y Minireena Jumpscare.ogg Curiosidades *Minireena es uno de los pocos animatrónicos en el que su apariencia no está basada en un animal ni en un humano, siendo los otros Puppet y Ennard. *Son probablemente los personajes más pequeños de toda la franquicia. *Las Minireenas, los Bidybabs y Ennard no se muestran en el tráiler del juego. *Hay una pequeña alucinación en el que se puede apreciar una Minireena bailando sobre uno de los muebles del Primary Control Module. **Esta misma alucinación se puede ver durante uno de los cortos de The Immortal and the Restless a un costado de la pantalla. *Las Minireenas y Bon-Bon son los únicos animatrónicos del juego que no pueden abrir su rostro. *Las Minireenas poseen un tipo de endoesqueleto distinto al resto de los animatrónicos de la saga. *En la imagen de Ballora en los Extras, las poses que adoptan las cuatro Minireenas forman la palabra Baby. *Las Minireenas ya no poseen su tutú en la cuarta noche. Minireena 2 [[Archivo:Private Room - Minireenas - Cinco en pantalla (Sister Location - Custom Night).png|thumb|'Minireenas 2' en la oficina.]] En la Noche Personalizada del juego, existe una versión de las Minireenas las cuales aparecen al azar en frente del jugador, bloqueando su visión e interacción con las puertas de manera rápida e inesperada. Curiosamente éstas no atacarán en ningún momento. Apariencia Son las mismas Minireenas que las demás, solamente que con un tono azulado por la falta de iluminación en la oficina. Mas allá de eso, poseen el mismo físico, la misma cara y todo lo demás que las otras. Comportamiento Irán apareciendo aleatoriamente en la oficina a medida que el jugador levante el monitor para controlar todo lo demás; éstas bloquean la visión del jugador e impiden que use el mouse para cerrar las puertas, así obligándolo a usar los atajos implementados para el uso de éstas. Primero entrará una, la cual obligará al jugador a usar los atajos para cerrar la puerta izquierda. Luego entrará otra mas, que provocará lo mismo con la puerta derecha. Sin aviso saldrá una tercera por arriba de ambas, ésta impedirá el uso del mouse cerrar el conducto de ventilación. Y por último, aparecerán otras dos que terminarán de obstruir la vista del jugador. Audio Risas que producen las Minireenas al estar enfrente de la pantalla del jugador en la Noche Personalizada. Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_1_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_2_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_3_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_4_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_5_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_6_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_7_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_8_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_9_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Archivo:Minireena_-_Risa_10_(Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night).ogg Curiosidades *Las risas de estas Minireenas fueron interpretadas por Brenda Joan Wong. *Las Minireenas empezaran a reír cuando estén en la pantalla en la Private Room en la Noche Personalizada, lo que puede provocar que otro sonido que produzca un animatrónico al moverse no pueda ser escuchado por el jugador. *En el panel de inicio de la Noche Personalizada, éstas aparecen por separado de las otras Minireenas, sin embargo son el mismo animatrónico. Ultimate Custom Night [[Archivo:MinireenaCN.png|thumb|Icono de las Minireenas.]] Minireena es uno de los 58 animatrónicos que regresan para la Ultimate Custom Night, siendo uno de los personajes especiales que pueden ser invocados por DeeDee o XOR. Descripción Comportamiento Al igual que los Minireenas 2 en su anterior aparición, cubren la mayoría de la visión del jugador. Después de unos 45 segundos (una hora dentro del juego), estos completamente desaparecen. En total son 4. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Las Minireenas aparecen en Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, en un pequeño cameo. Hay muy pequeños chances de que una Minireena pueda aparecer en la puerta derecha del pasillo, durante el nivel de Dark Rooms de Nightmare Balloon Boy. Galería Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Archivos del juego Min1.gif|Las Minireenas junto a Ballora en el escenario. MB1.png|Las Minireenas sosteniendo a Ballora desarmada. Minireena3.gif|Textura de una Minireena escalando desde el lado izquierdo. Minireena1.gif|Textura de una Minireena escalando desde el lado derecho. Minireena2.gif|Textura de una Minireena acercándose desde el centro. Minireena1.png|Silueta de una Minireena en la oscuridad. MRJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Minireena. DancingMinireena.gif|Alucinación de una Minireena bailando en el Control Module o al lado del televisor al terminar cada noche (excepto la 3ra Noche. MinireenaOX.gif|'Minireenas' cerrando el tanque de oxígeno en la Noche Personalizada. MinireenaOX2.gif|'Minireenas' después de recibir una descarga eléctrica del jugador en la Noche Personalizada. Private Room - Minireenas - Una en pantalla (Sister Location - Custom Night).png|Una Minireena enfrente de la pantalla durante la Noche Personalizada. Private Room - Minireenas - Dos en pantalla (Sister Location - Custom Night).png|Dos Minireenas enfrente de la pantalla durante la Noche Personalizada. Private Room - Minireenas - Tres en pantalla (Sister Location - Custom Night).png|Tres Minireenas enfrente de la pantalla durante la Noche Personalizada. Private Room - Minireenas - Cuatro en pantalla (Sister Location - Custom Night).png|Cuatro Minireenas enfrente de la pantalla durante la Noche Personalizada. Private Room - Minireenas - Cinco en pantalla (Sister Location - Custom Night).png|Cinco Minireenas enfrente de la pantalla durante la Noche Personalizada. Minireena sin cabeza - Sister Location .png|Textura de Minireena sin cabeza. Minireena sin cabeza - SIster Location 2.png|Textura de la segunda Minireena sin cabeza. Minireena sin cabeza - Sister Location 3.png|Textura de la tercera Minireena sin cabeza. Minireena sin cabeza - Sister Location 4.png|Textura de la cuarta Minireena sin cabeza. Minireena sin cabeza -Sister Location 5.png|Textura de la quinta Minireena sin cabeza. Cabeza de Minireena - Sister Location.png|Textura de la cabeza de la primera Minireena. Cabeza de Minireena - Sister Location 2.png|Textura de la cabeza de la segunda Minireena. Cabeza de Minireena - Sister Location 3.png|Textura de la cabeza de la tercera Minireena. Cabeza de Minireena - Sister Location 4.png|Textura de la cabeza de la cuarta Minireena. Cabeza de Minireena - Sister Location 5.png|Textura de la cabeza de la quinta Minireena. Miscelánea FNaF SL - Teaser 10 (Get back on your stage now).JPG|Decimo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. FNaF SL - Teaser 10 (Get back on your stage now - Iluminado).JPG|Decimo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (iluminado). Minireena2.png|Silueta de una Minireena en la oscuridad (iluminado). Ballora Extras.png|Las Minireenas con Ballora en los Extras. MinireenaCustomNight1.png|Foto de una Minireena en el panel de selección de la Noche Personalizada. MinireenaCustomNight2.png|Foto de dos Minireenas en el panel de selección de la Noche Personalizada. MinireenaCN.png|Icono de Minireena en la Ultimate Custom Night. Archivo:6CD5A424-6309-415E-A77D-82ECA70B0E94.png|Minireenas cubriendo la pantalla en la Ultimate Custom Night. Minireenaxbaby.jpg|Minireenas deletreando baby. en:Minireena Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Funtime Models Categoría:Animatronics Categoría:Ultimate Custom Night Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted